Happy ever after?
by Miss.Knit.X
Summary: Bella has been in love with Billy Black ever since she could remember. But will that all change when she finds out about the secrets of the pack. Will everyone be so accepting of them. Can Bella finally find her happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"YES! YES! BILLY"

I could feel my inside clench as my mind flash to Billy. Yes thats right Billy Black, my best friend Jake's dad. I started to see him differently right after I started my period and since then I have been getting myself off thinking of him. I should first start with saying that my name is Bella Swan and i'm 24 years old. I know that there's a huge age difference but that doesn't matter to me. I'm in love with him. Once I finished college I knew that I had to come back to Forks. Back to my Billy. But now I dont live with my dad. I live on my own on the that puts me back to where I am now. I realise I should probaby get in the shower. So I slip of all my clothes and walk in the shower. Once i've finished I walked into my bedroom, I didn't bother putting a towel around me, I love walking around the house naked. It makes me feel free. So once i'm in my wardrobe I concider what to wear. I look at the time and see its only 6 o clock so I decided to put on my faviourite silk pajamas on. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottel of wine and a glass and walk into the living room. I poured myself a large glass and I put the tv on. I saw that Bridget Jones Diary was on so I grabbed my blanket from the back of the couch and got myself comfy. I jumped awake when I heard my phone buzzing on the table. I grabbed it and saw it was Jake.

"Hello" I coughed to clear my throat.

"Bella! Where are you?!"

"I'm in my house. Why?"

"Shit" I heard rustling on the other end.

"Jake? Jake what's wrong?" I started to worry. I grabbed my glass of wine and drank the rest of the glass.

"Right Bella dont ask me any questions yet but i'm going to come get you and bring you back to my house." Omg that means i'll see Billy. I heard a knock on the door.

"Jake is that you?" It couldn'y be. I haven't even changed!

"Yeah. Open the door." I rushed to the door and flung it open. Jake immediately grabbed my arm and gradded me to his car.

"Jake! Whats going on. I'm in my pajamas! Can I not get dressed first?" I beg him

"No! Theres no time"Now confused me even more but I remember him asking me not to ask question and I trust Jake so off we went to Billys house.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at Billys house, Jake shot out of the car and ran around and practically dragged me into the house. I didn't even get a choice to control myself before I saw him. When I looked uo he was there. Sat in his wheel chair smiling up at me. I then relised I should have brough some underwear because they were soak now. Not very comfy. I heard Jake gave a awkward cough. My eyes shot towards him and he look back at me and it was like he knew that I wanted to fuck his dad.

"Jake" Billy said with a hidden meaning.

"Right yeah i'll be going now. Stay here Bella till I come back."He left straight after that.

I gave him a hesitant smile. I suudenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I walked to the couch and sat down in the middle of it.

"Urm would you like a drink. We have beer." He ask me with a smile on the end.

"Ohh urm do you have any wine?" I asked him.

"Ohh no sorry. Me and Jake dont tend to drink that stuff."He said sounding depressed.

"Hey it's okay. I'll have a beer." He wheeled himself over to the fridge and two. He placed them on his lap and wheeled back over to me. I noticed he was very close and that my knees touched his. He opened one and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I said with a bright smile.

It went silent as we drank. I couldn't stand the silence so I spoke.

"Billy whats going on? Why i'm I here?" I questioned him.

He sighed and looked at me. He just stared at me with a look in his eye what i've never seen before.

"Bella I..." He started saying but stop. He looked down and then he looked up and grabbed my hand. I gasped and looked at our joined hands.

"Billy wha-" He in

"Bella how can you not not know?" He looked me striaght in the eye. I looked at him with confusion.

"Know what Billy?" Instead of answering me he kissed me. I gasped in his mouth and then I relised I'm kissing Billy Black. It was amazing. Our tongues met and I explored his mouth with my tongue. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled myself closer to him but with his chair in the way we wasnt that close. So Billy grabbed me very gently and made me staddle his waist. So now we was both on his chair with me directly on top of his dick. A very big dick apparently. I felt him on my thigh so I gently rocked myself over him.

"Urg Bella" He moaned out.  
"Billy what are we doing?" I stopped kissing him then and placed my forhead on his and I closed my eyes.

"I know that the age difference is huge and i'm nearly 43 but Bella I dont care about that. I want you and I know you want me too." And to prove his point he rocked his dick right where i've always wanted him.  
"Billy omg" I moaned his name. I then started kissing him again.

"Bella do you want t go to the bedroom?" He asked me.

"Ohh god yes!" I eagerly said. I stood up walked to the bedroom. I could feel his eyes on me so I wiggled my hips as I walked.

"Shit" He whispered to himself. I secretly smiled to myself and continued walking till I was there. I was then suddenly unsure of myself on what to do.

"Urm Billy" I said to him without looking in his direction. He wheeled himself right next to the bed and moved himself onto it. He was now sat on the edge.

"Bella baby cme here." He said holding his hand out. I walked towards him and grabbed his hand. He opened his legs and I stood between them. He grabbed my neck and pulled me down to his mouth. We then started kissing again. His hands started roaming. First they moved down my arms and held my hands. He then moved them to my waist and then my hips till eventually he was kneeding my arse. I moaned embarrasing loud. He smiled against my mouth. All my nerves vanished then and I knew that I wanted to make love to him. I pushed on his shoulderd till his was lying on his back. I then climed on top of him and straddled him till I was sitting on top of his dick.

"Urg Bella" I rocked my hips till I had I rymth going. I placed my hands under his shirt and felt his skin. I loved the feel of him and as I got higher I could feel his hair on his chest. I moaned out loud at this. I continued to my travels till eventually I had to take his top of, which I did eagerly. I carried on kissing him until I had to beathe so then I kissed down his neck and down his belly.

"Bella come up here" He said once I reached the top of his pants.I pouted at him but came back up anyway. He laughed when he saw me and kissed my pout. Which then landing me in me only wearing my thong and bra. His hands roamed me all over until he settled for holding my arse. I rocking into him even harder now.

"Urg Bella harder baby!" He told me and he then guided my body to the speed he wanted.

"Urg Billy i'm going to cum" I threw my head back. I then felt him sit up and he started kissing my neck.

"Thats right baby cum. Cum for me" He told me. And I did exactly that. Even though we didn't actually had sex it was definatly better than when I was on my own. I put my head on his shoulder wile I tried to get my breathe back. Once I did I lifted my head and looked at him. His placed a gente kiss on my lips and scooted to the top of the bed and lied us down. He then grabbed the blaket and put it over me. He then took his pants off till he was left wearing his boxers. He scooted in behind me till we was spooning. He kissed my hair which I then turned my head and kissed his lips.

"Go to sleep baby" He whispered to me. I smiled at him and snuggled closer to him till eventually I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes when I heard rustling I looked around the room wondering where I was. I then remembered what happened. I look to my right and there he was. He was sleepings and he had his arm protectivly around me so I knew the ruslting wasn't him which then left Jake. I shot up and pulled the blanket up around me. During all this Billy must have woken up.

"Whats wrong baby?" I he said with a sleepy voice. So I then shushed him. He must have then relised something wasn't right so he sat up and started kissing my back.

"Tell me" He whispered to me with a gentle voice.

"I think Jakes back" I whispered back. I heard him sigh. I then a thought came to me.

"What time is it?" I said with a normal voice. I heard Billy turn and then I felt his arms round my middle.

"3 o clock" He whispered to me. And hes only just coming back. I looked at his confused. He knew what I was asking him without really saying anything.

"Come on lets go back to sleep, it's late" He then guided me back so my head was resting on his chest and I wrapped my arm aroung his belly and he had a arm around me and rested his arm on my hip. We then fell asleep without any more interuptions.

I knew it was morning when I felt someone tickiling my back. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was lying on my stomach with Billy resting on his side with his head in his hand gazing down at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He slowly lowered his head and then I remember about my morning breathe so before he kissed me I covered my mouth with my hand. He look confused and hurt by this.

"Morning breathe baby" I reminded his. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I dont care about that now come here." He leaned down again and I let his kiss me. This kiss was different from the others. This one was slow and loving. He moved away first.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" He ask me. I sat up and copied his position with my head in my hand.

"I did indeed. The best sleep ever." I smiled at him.

"Hummm me too." And he kissed me again. I pulled away first this time.

"What are we doing Billy? What are we? What will billy think?" I ask him all in one.

"Woah slow down. Okay first question we're doing what we want to hunny and I was hoping that you'd be my girlfriend?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Of course I would!" I jumped into his arms and we bounced on the bed. And before we knew it I was straddling him again while I suck on his neck.

"Bella baby lay on your back" I looked at him with confusion but I did it anyway. He then got up on his knees and I opened my legs for him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? Because i'm in a wheel chair. Baby you've seen nothing yet" He said with a wink. I laughed out loud at him. He then leaned down and kissed me. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth for him and he slipped his tongue in. While he was kissing me, he slipped his fingers in my thong and pulled it down. He then reached behind me and unclapse my bra and threw it behind him. I was now bare in front of him. He leaned back and just stared at me. I got slelf conciouse and tried to cover myself.

"No baby dont do that. Never cover yourslef from me. You're beautiful" He whispered the last pasrt to me and pulled my hands away. He then gently touched my bare pussy with the tips f his fingers. He then started to run my clit.

"Urggg Billy!" I moaned his name. He then leaned down and started sucking on my clit while he stuck his finger in me.

"OMG Billy! Urgg right there yesss!" I shouted. He then got fasted.

"Yeah you like that baby?"

"Yes yes yes Billy!" And as quickly as it started it ended. He then pulled his fingers out and started licking them. I watched intently. Once he finished with that he started kissing up my body. Sucking on my pierced nipples. I started moaning again.

"When did you get these done?" He said tugging on the bars in both my nipples.

"Just before Charlie died and I just finshied high school" I said while looking down, thinking about my dad.

"I miss him" Billy admitted to me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. He then pulled me tightly to him.

"I know. Me too" I whispered back to him.

"God if he finds out what where doing now he would definatly shoot me" He said with a chuckle. M dad was the chief of police here at Forks. When he was working he spotted a drunk driver speeding through Fork and he decided to go after him. That day he never came back home. Hes car got crushed on the side of a building when the druck driver tried to get away. And that was the end of his life.

"I think he would be happy for us" I whisperded to him. I lift my head up and gently place a kiss on his lips. I then heard a bang and the door slammed open.

"Da-" Jake started saying before he saw me.

"Jake get out now" Billy shouted at him while he tried to keep my body hiden from him. Jake slammed the door shut and we heard his walk away.

"Omg baby i'm so sorry. I thought he was at school." By this point Billy was hysterical.  
"Hey it's okay he had to find out eventually. Unless you dont want to see me again." I said the last bit quietly that I wasnt sure he heard till he place his hands on either side of my head.

"I will always want you. Dont ever doubt that okay? We will get through this" He kissed me like it would be the last.

"Do you want something to wear?" He ask me.

"Yes please" I said with a hesitant smile.

"Okay baby urm go in the top drawer and chose one from there." I got up from the bed and went where Billy said and I chose the biggest one he had, which was just a plain white t-shirt. I then grabbed some of his boxers and put then on. I had to roll them up around my waist because they where to big. When I turned around Billy was already in his chair and he was staring at me.

"What?" I questioned him.

"You look cute" He told me with a smile. I strolled over to him and leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed my hips but I stopped him before we went to far.

"Come on. Lets get this over with" I reminded him. I let Billy take the lead with this one and I slowly followed behind him.

"Dad what the hell!" Jake said when he saw us. I noticed that his hands where shaking slightly.

"Jake dont okay. I dont see what the problem is. It's none of your buisness what we do!" Billy said with a loud voice. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him which Jake saw. He look at me and I look at him.

"I'm sorry you saw that Jake but i'm not sorry for what we did. This is serious" I said gently. He sighed and looked at u both.

"Have you told her?" He ask Billy. I looked confused at Billy but Billy continued looking at Jake.

"Not yet no. But I will."

"Tell me what?!" I said with a pout. I hated being left in the dark.

"I'll tell you later sweatheart" I remined myself to bring it up later. But now I looked at Jake.

"Jake please. Dont make a big deal out of it." I plead with him.

"Urg fine but please make sure i'm out first. I dont want to see what dads ass again" He said with a grimpse. I laught at him.

"Whats wrong with my ass?" Billy looked at us.

I leaned down and whisperded "Nothing baby" And then I give him a peck on the lips.

"Urg i'm going out. Laters." He said walking towards the door.

"Bye Jakey" I said and he flipped me the bird. I looked at Billy and he looked at me and we just smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sweatheart I have to tell you something" Since Jake left we've had quite the relaxing day. We cuddled on the couch, watched films, and drank some beers. Billy promised he'd buy me some wine which I found sweat but I said i'll bring some of mine from my place.

"Whats wrong?" I lifted my head of his chest and looked at him. He had a worried look on his face so I put my hand to his face.

"Well urm you know the tribe stories?" He started with.

"You mean with the cold ones" I was getting confused now.

"Yeah but theres more to it then that." He then spent an hour explaining about how men turn into wolves to protect their land.

"Baby why does this have to do with us?"

"Well there all true. The wolves, the cold one, everything. Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry their all wolves." I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. Wolves and vampires.

"But does that mean theres vampires?" I asked getting worried.

"Yeah sweatheart but they cant harm you here. You're safe."

I jumped and started pacing.

"I dont understand. How?" I looked at him waiting.

"Well you know the Cullens? They're the cold ones and they triggard the gene and Sam was the first one to phase and now hes the alpha."

"But what does that make you?" I asked him.

"I'm in the council along with Harry, Sue and Old Quil and a few others." I was going over everything in my head. Jake a wolve.

"Come here baby" I heard Billy say. I walk over to him and he pulled me downnto sit on his lap sideways. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I know its hard to take in but sweatheart it's okay. We'll get through this. We will won't we?" He sounded panick. I looked at him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Of course we will. I love you Billy and I know it's soon but I do I love you so much." I waited anxiously.

"Bella I love you too. I've waited so long to say those words to you but got babe I love you." I kissed him and it was the best kiss we've ever had. I turned around and straddled him and rocked my pussy on his cock. His hands started roaming. He started at my waist and moved them up my back and around and he started touching my tits. He started kissing down my neck and down my chest. Before I relised I had my top of and my bra and he was sucking on my nipple bar.

"Yes Billy URG" God it felt to good.

"Bedroom Billy please I need you" I pleaded with him.

"I need you to baby. Come on" Once we was in the bedroom I was lied on my back naked along with Billy on top of me. The only problem was he still had his pants on.

"These need to go" I said pulling them down. I didnt relise he was going commando which made things much easier. Hhe kicked them off the bed and moved down my body till he was directly facing my pussy.

"Billy please" I breathed out. He was sucking my clit in his mouth.

"Billy please come up here. I need you!" I said pulling n his hair. He crawled back up to me and grabbed his cock and started to tease my pening with it.

"Urg god Bella you're so wet" He then puched inside.

"Omg Billy" Now we was joined together as one and it felt incredible. He pulled back and pushed back in.

"God you feel so good. God I love you so so much baby" He bend down to kiss me while he was thrusting in and out of me. He pulled back and started tugging on my nipple bars.

"God I love these" Bending down and started sucking in and circling his tongue around it.

"Ohhhh GOD Billy!" I said stroking my finders through his long hair. I then pulled his ponytail lose so it made a curtain around us.

"I love you Billy" He looked intently in my eyes and bend down and give me one simple kiss. Then he started thrusting faster and faster. I through my head back and he started placing kisses all over it. I could feel him sucking on my neck which im sure will leave a mark.

"I'm going to cum. Please Billy faster baby"

"God baby I can't i'm going to cum" He put hes hand between us and started rubbing my clit.

"OMG BILLY!" I through my head side to side. I came harder than I've ever have. I could feel him go faster.

"Urg GOD" and then I felt him cum inside me. He fell on top of me with exhaustion. I stroke his hair, puching it away from his head. I kissed his forhead.

"You okay baby?" I continued stroking his hair.

He lifted his head and gave me a very loving kiss.

"Amazing sweatheart." He gave me a smile. I smiled back. He then moved to his side of the bed a pulled me into his side of the bed.

"You staying again tonight?" He asked me. I moved closer to him and pulled the blanket over us. He wrapped his arm around me and started stroking my side.

"If you want me too" I replied.

"Of course I do babe" He gave my forhead a kiss.I started to make circles on his belly and around his belly button.

"I love you so much Billy" He rolled onto his side and faced me.

"God sweatheart I cant even tell you how much I love you because it'll never be enough." I gave him a gentle smile. I then started to yawn but I tried to disguise it. He chuckled and wrapped an arm arm around me and pulled me closer so my leg was in between his.

"Go to sleep sweatheart I love" I was already asleep by the end of his sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of birds tweating. I slowly opened my eyes and I first saw Billys beautiful face. I slowly lifted his arm what was around me and put one of his shirts on and buttoned it up. I also grabbed some more of his boxers. Before I walked out I turned and just wastch him sleep. I felt so lucky to be with him. I quietly walked out to the living room and started cleaning up a bit. You coud definatly tell a women didn't live here. Once that was done I decided I would make some breakfast. I started with the bacon and then the eggs. I made some extra for Jake to, if he was in. Then I heard a door open.

Thinking it was Billy I said "Morning baby"

"Well good morning to you to" That wasn;'t Billy's voice. That was Jake. I spun around quickly.

"Jake! You're up early!"  
"I smelled the food" I chuckled. I turned back around and finished cooking.

"So has my dad told you about you know?" Jake asked me nervously.

"That you're wolves . Yeah he told me" I said while putting the food on the plate.

"Do you want bread?" I asked getting the bread out already knowing the answer.

"Yes please"

"So what do you think? I suspect you dont mind?" He said while looking me up and down. I fiddle with the hem of Billys shirt.

"Yeah well it's not hes fault. Or yours" I said the end bit quickly with a nervous chuckle. We stared at each other, none of us knowing what to say.

"Bella do you love my dad?" He said rather quick.

"Jake I love your dad more than anything. Hes my life" I said honestly.

"Yeah well good. Urm is the food ready?"

"Ohh yes here. I'll just go wake your dad up" I chuckled nervously. I walked quickly towards Billys room. I heard Jake chuckle behind me but I ignored him.

I slowly crept in his room and saw Billy reaching out for me but he lifted his head when he relised I wasn't there. I chucked and he shot his head round to me.

"What you doing over there?" He asked me.

"I was making breakfast" I started walking towasrd him and sat n the edge of the bed. He smiled up at me and lifted his head to me and started kissing me. I pulled the blanket of him so he was completely exposed to me. I straddled his waist while kissing him. I then kissed down his neck, down his chest and then hes belly till I reached the top of his bush. I kissed the top of his cock and started sucking the head.

"Urg Bella. Feels so good." He gently got hold of my hair and pulled it out of my face so he could see what I was doing. I started to suck more of his cock in my mouth till I felt him touch the back of my throat. The part I couldn't fit in my mouth I wrapped my hands around. I started to bob my head at a faster pace and I started fondling his balls, pulling gently.

"OMG Bella. Stop i'm going to cum." He started to pull my head away but I slapped his hand away. I went even faster till my jaw started to ache. And then he shot his cum down my throat. I swallowed all he gave me. One I felt him go soft, I place a soft kiss on the head and crawled my way up. I got off him slowly and sat back on the edge. I smiled down at him.

"God baby that was amazing." He sat up and started kissing me. Most guys dont like that but of course Billy doesn't mind.

"Urm Billy your breakfast will be going cold." I reminded him.

"I'll just eat you then" I chuckled at him. So cheesy.

"No come on Jakes out there. I'll leave you to get dress or whatever." I placed a kiss on his lips and walked out. As I was walking Billy spank my bum.

"Billy!" He just winked at me.

"You know you love it" He said while slowly getting up.


End file.
